Behind The Mask
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has dreamed of playing in the NHL since he was little, and now he gets his shot as the goalie for the Philadelphia Flyers. Can Ichigo handle the pressure and the rigors of the NHL, or will he succumb to it? We're all wearing masks. We just need to break through those masks. Hockey AU. Maybe some IchiRuki in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Mask

 **Hello all. Just an idea I came up with here. I'm a big fan of the Philadelphia Flyers, and it got me thinking about an idea for a story, and well, here it is. For anyone who didn't read the summary, this is a hockey AU, with Ichigo as the starting goalie for the Philadelphia Flyers. There will be two quotes in this chapter as well, one at the beginning and one at the end. With that, read on and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

" _Behind every mask there is a face, and behind that a story."- Marty Rubin_

XXX

" _The Rangers rush down the ice in a 2 on 1! Stepan passes it over to Nash, who shoots and what a spectacular save by Kurosaki with the glove!"_

Ichigo covered the puck with his glove and the referee blew the play dead. Ichigo got a round of applause at the amazing save that he had just made from the sold out crowd at the Wells Fargo Center. After getting a quick drink of water, Ichigo lowered his mask over his face and readied himself for the play to resume. The Rangers won the faceoff and got a quick shot off, which Ichigo turned away with his pad. Another Flyer quickly grabbed the rebound and skated the other way with the puck, Ichigo breathing a quick sigh of relief as the pressure was taken off of him for the moment. As Ichigo watched the Flyers put pressure on the Rangers, his mind began to drift to different thoughts, including how his good friend, a woman by the name of Rukia Kuchiki, who was slightly older than him, was doing. She had moved to New York City almost ten years ago, when Ichigo had just begun to play junior hockey and had aspirations to find his way into the NHL. Ichigo's dream had finally come true for him; however, even though he was proud for getting the chance to play in goal, he felt a pang of regret as he had no one to share it with.

" _The Rangers regain control of the puck and the Rangers captain Mcdonagh springs Brassard on a breakway! Brassard shoots five hole and Kurosaki slams the door shut! Another outstanding save by the Flyers goalie!"_

Ichigo was beginning to get a bit nervous as the Rangers began to pin his team in their own zone, and a Ranger was standing directly in Ichigo's line of sight, trying to screen him. Ichigo was able to look around the Ranger just as a shot came towards him, and Ichigo quickly made a blocker save, with the puck deflecting to the corner. As the Flyers finally regained control of the puck, Ichigo relaxed himself a bit until he saw a Ranger strip a Flyer of the puck and skated in on a partial breakaway.

" _Nash strips the Flyers defenseman Nick Schultz of the puck and skates in on yet another breakaway! Nash makes a dazzling move, and Kurosaki stacks the pads and makes an incredible save! That's old time hockey in the making right there, people!"_

Ichigo quickly got up just as another shot came at him, and he made another save with his pad. As the Flyers attempted to clear the puck out, a Rangers defenseman quickly stripped him of the puck and the Rangers set up in the Flyers defensive zone yet again.

' _I have to admit, the Rangers are a really good team, even though I couldn't stand them since I was little.'_

Ichigo was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as a slap shot from the Rangers defenseman at the blue line came at him, and he made another save with his blocker. Ichigo's eyes widened behind his mask as the rebound went right to another Ranger, who quickly took the shot.

" _The shot from Girardi turned away by Kurosaki, and then a big rebound comes out to Zuccarello, who takes the quick wrist shot and Kurosaki makes an unbelievable save with the glove! Such outstanding goaltending from the Flyers goalkeeper has kept the Flyers tied with the Rangers at 2-2! The phenom from Philadelphia has been rock solid in net as he fills in for the injured Neuvirth!"_

Ichigo quickly got into his stance and readied himself just as the referee dropped the puck, however the Rangers won the draw and quickly set up yet again. Ichigo took a quick glance at the clock and noticed there was just over one minute left in the third period.

 _If we can just hold them for another minute, we can force this game into overtime and get a point out of this, but that new 3 on 3 format is going to be tough.'_

Ichigo made another save, this time with his shoulder, and the puck went to the corner. Ichigo took one last look at the clock and noticed there were only five seconds left. Ichigo then saw a Ranger beat a Flyer to the puck yet again, and Ichigo's eyes widened behind the mask he was wearing as the Ranger made a quick pass to the blue line.

' _I have to make this save, or the Rangers will win the game.'_

" _Miller beats Couturier to the puck and passes it to Mcdonagh, who fires the one-time blast from the point and Kurosaki makes an amazing save with the glove through the screen! This game is going to overtime, with the score tied at 2! Can Kurosaki keep his incredible play up in overtime?! 3 on 3 overtime is up next. A fantastic hockey game has been played so far, but Ichigo Kurosaki, the rookie netminder for the Philadelphia Flyers, has clearly been the best player on the ice tonight. He's made 35 saves on 35 shots and is perfect through two periods of play! Can he steal this game for the Flyers? Find out after this break!"_

Ichigo skated over to the bench to wipe his face and drink some water, after which some of his teammates gave him taps on his pads, and he nodded to them in return before skating back to his net and lowering his mask, readying himself for the trial of overtime to come.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! I used real players for both the Rangers and the Flyers, which I will continue to do for the rest of the story. I know that AU stories aren't always as good as others, but I'll try to make this story as interesting as possible. Favorite, follow and review please, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

" _You wear a mask for so long, you forget who you were beneath it."_ _–Alan Moore._


	2. Chapter 2

Behind The Mask Chapter 2

 **Hey everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of "Behind The Mask"! Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed so far. Here's Ichigo's first 3 on 3 overtime! Can he handle the pressure, speed and intensity of it? This chapter also reveals why Rukia left Ichigo years ago. Enjoy!**

Behind The Mask

XXX

" _It's time for the start of 3 on 3 overtime. The Flyers rookie goaltender, Ichigo Kurosaki, has been unbeatable since he came in at the start of the second period in relief of Flyers backup goaltender Michal Neuvirth, who sustained an injury during the first period and has not returned. Steve Mason, the starting goalie for the Flyers, will also be out long term as he suffered a severe concussion in his last game. With both of the Flyers goalkeepers out with injuries, will Ichigo Kurosaki be able to keep up his fantastic play? And we're ready for the opening faceoff of overtime. The Flyers decide to go with Giroux, Voracek and Streit, while the Rangers go with Stepan, Nash and Mcdonagh to start the overtime."_

Ichigo was trying to shake off the butterflies in his stomach as he readied himself for the overtime period to begin. Ichigo was no stranger to 3 on 3, as he had faced this situation at times in the AHL, but the NHL was much faster and Ichigo wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure. He had done well so far, but he couldn't afford to have any mental lapses in this situation, lest he lose the game. As Ichigo lowered his mask over his face as the referee was about to drop the puck at center ice, a quick memory flashed before his eyes, but it was one that he'd like to forget, though no matter how much Ichigo tried, this memory just could not be forgotten.

XXX

" _Rukia, what's been going on with you lately? Ever since you received that letter in the mail from New York you've been quiet and distant. Is there something wrong?"_

" _Yes Ichigo, I'm afraid there is."_

" _Well, what is it? Did one of your relatives pass away or something?"_

" _No Ichigo, it's nothing like that."_

" _Then what is it?"_

" _Ichigo, you know that it's always been my dream to write plays on Broadway, right?"_

" _Yeah, I know. You've talked about that ever since we met. What's going on?"_

" _Well, you see, the letter that I received was from Broadway, and they told me that they really liked the script that I sent in to them a few months ago, and they want me to come to New York to be the writer and producer of plays there."_

" _So, you mean you've actually done it?! I'm so glad for you Rukia!"_

" _Thank you, Ichigo, but I'm afraid that I can't be with you anymore."_

" _W-what do you mean?"_

" _Ichigo, I need to focus on my new career now. This has always been my dream, and now it's finally been realized. Besides, I just don't think that a long distance relationship can work. It almost never does, and you have your dream as well, Ichigo, of being an NHL player. I can't take that away from you."_

" _What the hell are you talking about, Rukia? You're right, I do have a dream, but that means nothing if I don't have you or anyone else to share it with. You've always been there, supporting me the whole way. I can't just let you go."_

" _I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I've already made my decision. All of my stuff is packed, and my train to New York leaves early tomorrow morning. Good luck, Ichigo. I know that you'll be a great hockey player someday. Goodbye."_

 _Rukia then shut the door to Ichigo's home, and Ichigo stood staring at the door in stunned silence for a few moments before punching the wall next to him in anguish, his love walking out of his life just like that._

XXX

Ichigo felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he thought of the memory, but he tried to shake it off as the referee dropped the puck and the overtime began.

" _The puck has been dropped and we're underway here in overtime! The Flyers win the faceoff and Streit passes it over to Voracek, who rushes down the ice in a 2 on 1 with Giroux! Voracek passes it to Giroux, who shoots but Lundqvist denies him with a great stop with his pad! The Rangers goaltender just saved the game for his team right there!"_

Ichigo knew that his counterpart, Henrik Lundqvist, or the "King" as the Rangers fans called him, had played through adversity many times in the past, and he was used to this sort of thing. However, for Ichigo, he knew that he'd have to be even better than Lundqvist if he wanted to win this hockey game. Ichigo then readied himself as the Rangers quickly regained possession of the puck.

" _The Rangers defenseman Mcdonagh gathers the rebound and springs Nash on a breakaway! This could end the game!"_

Ichigo calmed himself as Nash rushed in, ready to end the game.

' _I can't let him end it, not like this!'_

Ichigo saw Nash shoot five hole, and he quickly closed his pads together, effectively stopping the puck. Before Nash could get his stick in there to push the rebound in, Ichigo quickly swept the puck away with his goal stick, pushing it to the corner.

" _What an incredible save by Kurosaki! He teased Nash to shoot five hole, then closed his pads, effectively denying him and ending the bid to end the game! Ichigo Kurosaki continues to put on a show here at Wells Fargo Center!"_

The crowd gave Ichigo a standing ovation, and he watched as the Flyers quickly carried the puck to the redline and dumped it into the Rangers zone, heading off for a much needed change of players. As Ichigo watched the play carefully, he saw a Rangers defenseman go behind his own net, going over his options. Ichigo noticed a Ranger jump off of the bench to center ice, and his eyes widened behind his mask as the Rangers defenseman caught the Flyers on a slow line change and made a perfect pass to him. Ichigo knew he needed to stop this shot, not just for his teammates, but for himself as well.

" _The Rangers catch the Flyers on a line change and Brassard has a clean breakaway! Another shot that could end the game! Brassard skates in and shoots high, but Kurosaki makes an outstanding glove save to deny him! And he decides to keep the play moving by getting a quick pass up to Couturier! An aggressive move by the Flyers goalkeeper!"_

Ichigo watched as his teammate Sean Couturier skated up the ice in a 2 on 2 with Matt Read. Read was able to get a shot off but it went wide, and the Rangers jumped all over it. Ichigo readied himself for what was to be yet another game changing moment.

" _The Rangers regain control after the missed shot and Klein puts a perfect pass right on the tape to Kreider and springs him on yet another breakaway! Kreider skates in but is tripped up by Streit from behind before he can get the shot off! The referee points to center ice. It's a penalty shot for the Rangers! It will be just Kreider vs Kurosaki! Who will win the battle?"_

Ichigo got into his stance just as Kreider touched the puck and began to skate in. Ichigo knew that, if Kreider scored on him here, the Rangers would win the game. He couldn't let Kreider score here. He had worked too hard to get to this point in the game, and the same went for his teammates. He could not let them down.

" _Kreider skates in slowly and deliberately. He waits, fakes the shot, goes backhand and Kurosaki stacks the pads, making yet another incredible save! He's doing it in Dominik Hasek like fashion! Ichigo Kurosaki gets another standing ovation from the Wells Fargo Center crowd! I've hardly ever seen a first time NHLer play like this before! If the Flyers win this game, it will mostly be because of the outstanding play of their goaltender!"_

Ichigo tried to remain passive behind his mask but couldn't help a small smile creep onto his face as he heard the roars and cheers of the raucous crowd at the Wells Fargo Center. Ichigo had known since he was very little that the Flyers faithful were one of the most passionate fan bases in hockey, and he was proud to have them and his teammates backing him up.

' _Oh Rukia, I wish that you could see me now.'_

Ichigo tried to force Rukia from his thoughts as he resumed his stance just as the referee dropped the puck at center ice, but the Rangers obtained control of the puck and sent it in on net from center ice, and Ichigo stopped it with his pad. As he corralled it with his goal stick, Ichigo noticed that Giroux had just jumped off of the bench and he made a quick pass to him.

" _Kurosaki corrals the dump in with 10 seconds remaining in the overtime, and he makes an amazing pass right onto Claude Giroux's stick! Giroux's in alone against Lundqvist!"_

' _Come on Giroux, end it buddy!'_

Ichigo watched and hoped that Giroux would end the game.

" _Giroux shoots high but Lundqvist denies him with a brilliant save with his glove! The horn sounds and we're going to a shootout! Ichigo Kurosaki has never faced a shootout situation in the NHL! He'll be tested now, and we'll see if he can make the saves to win this hockey game for the Flyers."_

After getting a drink of water and wiping his face over at the bench, Ichigo skated back over to his net and lowered his mask, readying himself for the first Rangers shooter.

" _The Flyers could have elected to shoot first as they are home, but they let the Rangers have the first try, and the Rangers send out Rick Nash as their first shooter."_

The referee skated over to Ichigo to let him know that he had to remain in the crease until Nash touched the puck, and Ichigo nodded to the referee before he skated to center ice and blew his whistle, letting Nash know that he could touch the puck and skate in. Ichigo left his crease just as Nash touched the puck, and Ichigo watched him carefully as he skated in.

" _Nash skates in, dekes once, twice, then goes to his backhand but Kurosaki robs him with the glove, and Nash looks up at the ceiling in frustration! Ichigo Kurosaki has made yet another brilliant save, this time in the shootout, and gets a thunderous applause from the crowd here at Wells Fargo Center!"_

Ichigo relaxed and composed himself as he noticed Sam Gagner come off of the bench and skate to center ice. From what he knew about his teammate, Gagner was pretty good in the shootout, and Ichigo couldn't wait to see how he would perform.

" _Sam Gagner comes off of the bench and he will shoot first for the Flyers. He takes the puck, skates in, goes to his forehand, then his backhand and he scores! Gagner just fooled Lundqvist with the backhanded shot and the Flyers take the 1-0 lead in the shootout!"_

Ichigo was glad that Gagner had scored, but he would need to make at least two more saves if he wanted his first NHL game to be a win. Ichigo readied himself and got into his stance just as Derek Stepan, the next Rangers shooter, skated to center ice. Ichigo watched him as he touched the puck and skated in.

" _Stepan touches the puck and skates in, slowly but surely, makes a move, then shoots five hole but Kurosaki puts the pads together, making the crucial save!"_

Ichigo tried to settle himself as he saw Giroux skate onto the ice, and he hoped that the captain could put the team up 2-0 in the shootout.

" _The Flyers captain Claude Giroux takes the puck and skates in. Lundqvist watches him as he moves in. Giroux goes forehand, makes a dazzling move, then goes backhand and beats Lundqvist! The Flyers only need one more save from Ichigo Kurosaki to end this game!"_

Ichigo noticed that pretty much everyone in the arena was on their feet, most likely holding their collective breath as they waited on the outcome of the game. Ichigo then noticed Derick Brassard come onto the ice, and he got into his stance and readied himself just as Brassard was about to touch the puck.

' _If I can just make this save, we'll win the game. I can do this. I just have to believe in myself!'_

Ichigo came out of his crease to challenge Brassard as he rushed towards him, trying to keep the Rangers alive in this game.

" _Brassard skates in, full borne through center, then puts on the brakes, waits, waits, then shoots and Kurosaki makes the save with his glove! The Flyers win the hockey game! 3-2 is the final score! The crowd goes insane as Ichigo throws his arms in the air and makes a fist pump as his teammates mob him! The rookie Flyers netminder just picked up his first NHL win in his first NHL game! If this game is any indication, Ichigo Kurosaki's NHL future looks very bright and promising, if not set in stone!"_

Ichigo had a huge smile on his face as his teammates crowded around him, congratulating him on his first NHL victory. Almost completely forgetting that his family was watching him in the stands, Ichigo looked up to the right where they were sitting, and his smile grew even larger as his dad and two sisters were clapping and cheering for him to no end, and Ichigo shook his head slightly as he heard his father yell at the top of his lungs over the roar of the crowd.

"Oh Masaki, our son is on his way to becoming a great hockey player! If only you could see him now!"

Ichigo then laughed as his sister Karin whacked their father over the head, and Isshin began crying hysterically.

"Oh Masaki, why must our children abuse me so?"

As Ichigo finished celebrating with his teammates as they began to leave the ice, Ichigo took a quick look to the Rangers bench area and saw Lundqvist looking at him, and Lundqvist nodded at him slightly, and Ichigo was surprised at the gesture from the Rangers goaltender before he nodded to him in return, and Lundqvist then followed his team down the tunnel to the locker room. Ichigo then skated over to the bench and had made his way halfway down the tunnel before he heard his name being called, and he heard that he was named the first star of the hockey game. Ichigo walked back out and stepped onto the ice, skating in a small circle by the bench as the crowd cheered just as Ichigo held his stick high and nodded to them all before leaving the ice and following his team to the locker room.

XXX

 **New York City, New York.**

 **Broadway Studios, Manhattan**

"Hurry up and move it, people! We only have 30 minutes before this play begins! Everything needs to be in order as soon as possible!"

Rukia Kuchiki was directing actors and staff alike as they all prepared for yet another play under her direction. After being at it for so long, Rukia knew the ins and outs of how to put on a successful play like the back of her hand. As she finished up a conversation with one of her production consultants, she noticed that everyone's attention had been directed towards a television situated behind the stage, and it had highlights of the Flyers-Rangers game which had ended just moments ago.

Rukia hadn't had the time to keep up with hockey, or any kind of sport for that matter, since she had moved from Philadelphia to New York in order to pursue her dream of writing and producing plays on Broadway. However, a lot of her co-workers were avid Rangers fans, and there were even a couple of Flyers fans in the mix as well. As she was about to head back to her work, she forced her way through the crowd but stopped in her tracks when she heard what the sportscaster was saying.

"The Philadelphia Flyers have defeated the New York Rangers by a score of 3-2, but the biggest story in this game had to be the Flyers goaltender, a man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, who outdueled Henrik Lundqvist and was perfect as he stopped all forty shots fired his way, including a handful of momentum changing saves in the 3 on 3 overtime and three incredible saves in the shootout. He came in at the start of the second period in relief of Michal Neuvirth, who was injured during the first period and did not come out to start the second. What a performance by the rookie netminder from Philadelphia! The Flyers might have their best rookie goalie in years, and he will be a great option should Neuvirth be unable to start tomorrow night in Detroit against the Red Wings. The Flyers next meeting with the Rangers will be on February 14th, Valentine's Day, up in New York at Madison Square Garden."

Rukia then stared wide-eyed at the screen as she watched a man in an orange and black colored mask and jersey with the number 49 and the name "Kurosaki" written on the back make save after save, and then she realized who they were showing.

"Ichigo?"

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I personally liked how this one came out. Anyway, please review and keep favoriting and following. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
